5 Day Evacuation
by churchdwc
Summary: Citizens on the planet Shear, have been attacked by monsters. Now the government has decided to abandon the planet. The evacuation is going to take five days to prepare for, so the government asked the legendary William Cabot, to hire another 11 hunters. Twelve hunters, five days, this is their story.
1. Day 1: Weather Tower

*So the first thing I need to say is that I don't own the characters or the locations. I have just been playing a lot of Evolve lately, so I decided to write a story for the evacuation mode.*

Shear, a planet on the far edge of space, had 10,000 men and women sign up to become colonists. Two months after they arrived giant monsters began attacking the settlers. No matter what they tried, the monsters were victorious. Finally, the government agreed to abandon the planet. It would take five days to prepare, so they hired the galaxy's 12 most dangerous hunters to buy them time. 12 hunters, five days, this is their story.

Day 1: Weather Tower

Shear's climate caused massive storms to rage constantly, so the government set up multiple weather control towers all around the world. When tower 23-B stopped responding to communications, they knew something was wrong. Turns out that a Goliath, a giant red ape-like monster, had decided to make the crew of 23-B its lunch. Well before they could send in a replacement crew, someone had to kill the beast. Griffin sat in a corner of the shuttle checking his harpoon gun. He was one of the first hunters hired for this job. Most people knew him from the multiple movies that had been made about his hunting career. He was told that he would be the leader of Team 1, so he made sure to read about his teammates. His support, Hank, had been born on Mercury, and was licensed for both mining and demolitions. Markov, had been a welder before coming to Shear. Now he walked around in a metal suit, carrying around his big arc-welder gun. Lastly, there was Valerie, the team's medic. Val loved her armor piercing sniper rifle, but was obsessed with her Salver on med-gun, that fired a healing beam instead of bullets. "Hunters, we're nearing the drop zone," the shuttle pilot said over the intercom. So they all got up and held onto the safety rails while the drop door opened. "Hey Val, can you give me some 'juice' before we drop," Markov asked. "Caira is the one with the adrenaline booster. I'm the one that can shoot you up with enough tranquilizer darts that you won't wake up for a week," she answered. Markov was beginning to form a response when the jump light turned green. The four hunters remained in free fall for 500 feet, before activating their jet packs to slow their descent. The second his feet touched the ground, Griffin grabbed one of the sound spikes, from his belt. He took half a second to make sure all of the systems were green before stabbing it into the ground. Instantly, a yellow appeared on the hunters' mini maps. Now if the monster stepped any where within a 75 meter radius of the sound spike, they would know. Griffin had brought a total of ten spikes with him, but only five could be active at a time. "I have tracks over here, definitely Goliath," Val shouted. The other three quickly came over to inspect the trail that led off into the jungle. "Hold up," Griffin said, as he plugged data into a device. Once he was finished the tracks became outlined by a blue light on their heads-up-display. They followed the tracks till they disappeared. They then walked around aimlessly and ended up in a huge cavern after going through a cave. On the back wall was a giant building with turbines inside. Griffin set up another sound spike, and they were about to leave when their mini map buzzed. Everyone froze, but Val quickly snapped out of it. She started using hand signals to tell everyone to spread out and hide. The 15 foot tall, one ton Goliath easily leapt the forty meters from the mouth of the cave to the middle of the cavern. The Goliath sniffed the air, looking for something to eat. Markov came out from behind his hiding spot, and shot four rounds at the monster's back. "Hey ugly. If you look that bad, then your mom must have been uglier than Griffin, and he even terrifies Daisy," he said. The Goliath began to run straight at him. Markov waited till the last second before using his jet pack to leap backwards twenty feet. When the Goliath stepped onto the spot Markov had vacated, there were three quick beeps, before the landmines exploded launching the creature backwards. Markov chuckled, but his heart plummeted as the monster picked up a giant boulder. Just as it was getting ready to throw the rock, a giant three foot long harpoon, speared the Goliath's shoulder. "Markov run!" Griffin shouted as a beam of energy connected his gun to the harpoon. Orange lasers began to light up the Goliath as Hank opened fire with his giant laser drill. The monster spun around, and slashed at the tether, causing it to break. The creature then unleashed a stream of fire breath, before it leapt to the mouth of the cave, and ran away. "Quick, after it," Val shouted. They chased after the monster for ten minutes with no prevail. They stopped for a moment to take a breath, when one of the sound spikes was tripped. "Sensor 3 has detected the monster. It's headed for the beach," Griffin said. The four hunters arrived at the beach just as the Goliath was finishing up a meal. "Dome going up," Griffin yelled as he reached for a foot and a half long cylinder and threw it. The bottom half of the cylinder opened up to reveal a propeller that kept it in the air. Then the cylinder emitted a giant blue dome that was 100 feet in diameter, and prevented objects from passing through it. The four hunters did their best to avoid rocks and fire. Markov unloaded with his assault rifle into the monster. The Goliath unleashed a stream of flames at him. The other three hunters were certain that their friend had perished, but when the flames died down, Markov stood there surrounded by a small blue force field. As the field turned off, Markov said, "Silly monster. Nothing can penetrate Markov's shield. The Goliath charged and hit Markov, slamming him into the side of a cliff. " Markov is in trouble. Val get in there'" Hank yelled. Hank and Griffin both increased their fire on the monster. Val waited until the Goliath turned towards them before racing to aid Markov. "Don't die on me Markov," she said as she unhooked her healing pistol. "Val move!" Griffin shouted. She barely had enough time to turn around before the boulder hit her, and made her pass out. Griffin holstered his Gauss SMG, and pulled out his harpoon gun. The harpoon hit the Goliath in the middle of its back, preventing it from advancing on Val and Markov. "Hank I can't hold him long. Hit him with the Dawn, now," Griffin yelled. 'Dawn' is what some of the other hunters called the binoculars that Hank used to call in missile strikes. It took two seconds to send the coordinates to their shuttle. A moment later, 15 Archer missiles dropped from the sky and slammed into the Goliath. The missiles broke the harpoon tether, but it was already to late. The Goliath roared one last time before it collapsed. Griffin raced towards his fallen teammates, while Hank activated his radio. "Laurie-Anne, this is Support 1, we need medevac." "Support 1, I can't do anything, unless you can confirm the monster has been defeated," the shuttle pilot said. "Bucket it's dead, now get your mechanical arse down here! Markov and Val are down," Griffin yelled with a hint of anger in his voice.


	2. Day 2: The Dam

Day 2: The Dam

For team 2, Lazarus was chosen to be both the medic and the leader. A veteran of the Third Mutagen War, Lazarus has seen a lot of blood shed. However, unlike most medics that would race to stop someone from bleeding to death; Lazarus would use his special device to bring them back to life. The team's main assault person was James Parnell. He was a soldier in the Sol Guard, and was a member of the "Rage Troopers." His main armaments were a double barrel shotgun, and a rocket launcher. The support member was an A.I. named Bucket. He ran Cabot's ship back when he was a Hub Marshall. When Cabot decided to head to Shear, Bucket downloaded himself into a repair drone chassis. He quickly modified his new body with a laser guided missile launcher, sentry turrets, a deployable UAV drone for a head, and a cloaking field. Lastly there was Maggie, a quiet woman who liked to keep to herself. The only person she seemed to enjoy talking to was Daisy, her 400lb pet Trapjaw. The drop doors opened and the four hunters (plus the trapjaw, Daisy) dropped down onto a metal grate on top of the Pike Dam.

"Bucket, remind me why we're here again," Lazarus said.

"Sensors have been detecting multiple electric anomalies in the surrounding area. I have analysed these anomalies, and I believe that they are coming from a stage-2 Kraken," the robot answered. The four hunters followed Daisy into the rocky jungle. They had traveled 200m when Daisy began to sniff the ground. "It's close," Maggie said. Maggie creeped forward another foot, but was thrown backwards by three bolts of lightning that struck the ground next to Daisy. "DAISY!" Maggie screamed as she raced toward her pet. Before she could get there a 30ft tall monster with multiple tentacles protruding from its back landed in front of her. "Based on the Kraken's size and strength, it has evolved to its third and final stage," Bucket said.

"Distract the monster. I'll get Daisy," Lazarus said as he activated his invisibility cloak. Lazarus snuck past the Kraken, and charged his special gauntlet. Daisy's vitals had flat lined, yet Lazarus wasn't deterred. Lazarus was unlike any other medic, because he had helped create a sereum that could do what no one else could. He pushed a button on the gauntlet, and one of eight vials that were filled with a blue liquid, drained into a syringe into Daisy's chest, and watched as life rrushed back into the hunter's body. "Come my new friend. We have a monster to kill," he said. Bucket stood behind a row of five droid turrets, shooting the creature with his arm mounted rocket launcher. The air became charged with static, and seemed to explode as the Kraken turned its focus on Lazarus. It created a sort of vortex, that it unleashed on the medic. The vortex slammed Lazarus into a boulder, before another three lightning bolts struck him. "No, Lazarus," Parnell exclaimed. The monster responded by firing another bolt of lightning. Parnell managed to dodge the bolt, but was unable to avoid the Kraken's tentacle as it wrapped around him. Parnell screamed when the tentacle began to electrocute him. A look of horror crossed Maggie's face, when the monster released Parnell's smoking body.

"You bastard! I' m going to make you pay," Maggie said, as she activated her jetpack and charged.


	3. Day 3: Med Lab

Day 3: Med Lab

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! This is Dr. Carson of Medical Facility 12. We have been attacked by some kind of monster. We lost the facility, but some of us were able to escape into the forest." This was the third time that Cabot had listened to the message. Medical Facility 12 was surrounded by rock pillars, and had one river that flowed right down the middle of the area. "It's not my fault. They knew the risk," he said to himself. Yesterday, all four members of team 2 had been killed. It was only the third day of the five day evacuation, and already half of the 12 hunters had lost their lives. He kept trying to tell himself that it wasn't his fault, and that they knew what was at risk, but it didn't help. The government that ruled Shear, NORDITA, had went straight to William Cabot when they needed help. The only reason why most of the other hunters had agreed to the job was, because Cabot had asked them personally. He had created the three teams, and had kept some of his closest friends on his. There was Abe, a top notch bounty hunter that Cabot had been best friends with for decades. There was Hyde, a veteran of the Third Mutagen War along with Lazarus, who would charge into battle with nothing except his flamethrower and a mini gun. Lastly there was the medic, Caira. She was the youngest of the 12 hunters, and the most interested in figuring out the origins of the monsters. Just like her personality her grenade launcher (which shot healing clouds), could be changed to fire deadly napalm grenades with the flick of a switch. "Hey Cabot, you ok," Abe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just mourning," Cabot answered.

"Well you know what always makes me feel better when I mourn? Revenge," Abe said, clenching his hand into his a fist.

The team managed to reach the first four (of nine) scientists, and get them to the evac point without seeing the monster. They had just picked up the last of the five remaining survivors, when they heard a gutteral roar. "It's close," Abe said as he raised his custom shotgun.

"Caira, take the survivors to the evac point. We'll use the dome to hold the monster here," Cabot said.

"Yes sir. Stay safe," she responded. Once all five survivors had surrounded Caira, she activated her adrenaline field which allowed them to run at twice their normal speed. As soon as they had left, a Kraken (much smaller than the one that had killed Lazarus's team) came from around the corner. Instead of walking on the ground, the Kraken had used its two main tentacles to electrify the air, allowing it to hover in the air. "Dome going up," Abe yelled, as the blue dome trapped them in with the monster. Hyde began to spray the monster with his mini gun, while Cabot ripped it apart with his rail gun. The Kraken tried to retaliate, but missed with his lightning bolt.

"Abe knock him out of the sky," Cabot said. Abe grabbed a small metal ball about the size of a baseball, from his belt. He hit the activation button, and chucked the orb at the Kraken. While in the air the orb projected a sort of energy that bound the Kraken's legs and tentacles to its body in a purple ring. The monster fell from the sky, and landed a foot away from Hyde. Hyde activated his arm mounted flamethrower, while Abe fired six shotgun shells at point blank range into the Kraken's head. The Kraken's head was torn to shreds. "Caira, do you copy?" Cabot asked over the radio.

"Loud and clear, Cabot. I just finished loading the survivors into the shuttle, so we'll come pick you guys up," Caira said.


	4. Day 4: The Distillery

p style="text-align: center;"Day 4: Distillery/p  
p style="text-align: left;" The team was waiting at the drop door in the shuttle, when Abe asked, "Caira, what is your obsession with the monsters?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm not obsessed, I just want to know their origin," she said. "The monsters' eggs take four days to hatch, and when they do a full grown monster emerges. Yet if you crack an egg even half an hour early..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""There is only green goop inside," Hyde finished./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah, isn't that exciting? I'm hoping I can gather a few more samples before we leave tomorrow," Caira said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I wouldn't mind cracking some more eggs for you," Abe said. Their conversation ended when the jump light turned green./p  
p style="text-align: left;" * * */p  
p style="text-align: left;" The team landed in the middle of a dirt road. Behind them was the main distillery building. They began walking forward, and crossed a wooden bridge over a rushing river. They came to a group of buildings that the workers had used for homes. "What's that?" Abe asked as he raised his shotgun. A creature that appeared to have grey armor on his back, lied on the other side of the clearing. "That's a steamadon. Well, emwas /ema steamadon," Caira said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's a fresh kill. The monster must be nearby," Abe said as he indicated the huge hole in the creature's side. They continued on until they came to a large lake, on top of a hill. They were just about to pass the lake, when a giant creature jumped out of the water at them. "Is that the monster?" Hyde asked. The creature reminded Cabot of a giant albino crocodile./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No, it's a Tyrant. One of the most dangerous on this planet," he said. The hunters opened fire, and dodged as best they could. Even with all four of them at once, it took five minutes to defeat the tyrant. "I think it's dead," Cabot said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who needs healing?" Caira said as she switched her grenade launcher from napalm to heal mode. Caira had just finished healing everyone, when something appeared out of nowhere behind Hyde. The creature grabbed Hyde with two scythe shaped claws, then raced backwards 20ft. The creature had a sort of feminine shape, but instead of legs, it had four short tentacles. The Wraith tried to slice Hyde with its claws, but he activated his personal shield. The monster dropped him, and he immediately unleashed his flamethrower. The monster tried to run away, but its escape was cut off by Abe's energy dome. "Where do you think you're going?" Abe challenged as he hit the Wraith with a stasis grenade. They spent the next few minutes attacking when they could, but spent the most time dodging. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""We can't keep this up for long. We need to hit it with one big strike," Hyde said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Wait a second. Hyde, your gas grenades, don't they use methane?" Caira asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah, why?" he said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Follow my lead. Abe, Cabot, keep it busy," she called. The two hunters did their best to distract the Wraith, until Caira said, "Abe stun it." Abe threw one of his stasis grenades, which prevented the monster from attacking. "Hyde, now!" Caira shouted. Hyde charged at the Wraith, and chucked his four remaining gas bombs at once. He then activated his personal shield just as Caira's napalm grenade ignited the methane gas. The resulting explosion was so large, that it knocked the hunters back almost ten feet. Once the smoke had cleared, they saw what was left of the monster. The blast had torn the Wraith in half./p 


	5. Day 5: King's Fort

Day 5: King's Fort

The Raidience, the ship chosen to evacuate the people, was almost ready to leave Shear behind. All it had to do was finish charging its power core, or it wouldn't be able to escape the planets gravity. The six remaining hunters plus eight Ebon Star soldiers (the Hub's version of marines) were guarding the first of two checkpoints. Each checkpoint had a small power generator that powered a laser wall, and two automated machine gun turrets. They had twenty minutes left till the ship would be ready to leave. Most people would feel relaxed, but Cabot was worried. They hadn't seen any sign of the monsters in hours. Everyone got a quick look of fear on their face, as a roar like nothing they had ever heard before filled the air. "What the hell was that?" Abe asked. At that moment, four minions burst from the tree line, and charged at the hunters. Minions were pre-stage 1 Goliaths. Something didn't make sense to Cabot, there was no way the minions had caused that roar. One of the minions managed to rip apart one of the turrets before it was defeated. Everyone was so focused on the minions, that they didn't see the red orb in the sky. When the orb hit the ground, it exploded and threw molten rock in all directions. The screams of four of the Ebon Star soldiers filled the air as they burned to death. The source of the orb burst out of the trees. "What is that?" Cabot asked to no one in particular. The monster reminded Cabot of some mutated rock lobster. The monster shot its tongue out like a harpoon and wrapped it around another one of the Ebon Stars. The soldier died instantly when the monster chomped on him with its huge jaws. It then grabbed another with its giant claw, and chopped the man in half. "The generator is about to fail. Cabot what do we do?" Hyde asked.

"Fall back! Retreat to the second checkpoint!" Cabot shouted.

Fifteen minutes were left when the hunters reached the second checkpoint. "We have to split up," Abe said.

"No, we stand a better chance of beating them if we stick together," Cabot said.

"We can't beat them. Our job is to delay them long enough for the ship to finish fueling. Cabot I'll stay here with Hyde, and Hank. We may not last long, but my energy dome can at least buy you a minute," Abe said.

"Fine. Caira, Griffin lets go," Cabot said. After Cabot and his team left, it was another seven minutes before Abe's team saw the monsters.

Abe and the others did their best to prepare themselves for the oncoming assault. Eight minions charged into their line of sight. Focusing all of their firepower on one target at a time allowed the hunters to kill two of the minions before they reached the checkpoint. They had managed to kill another two before the Behemoth arrived. It shot another orb of magma from its mouth, and managed to hit Hank. "Abe use the dome," Hyde said as a minion ripped off his jetpack, and slammed him into the ground. Abe grabbed his dome projector just as the second power generator failed. "That'll buy Cabot sometime. I just hope it's enough," Abe said right before the Behemoth grabbed him.

Only five minutes were left before the ship would be ready to leave. "Cabot, the ship just reported that checkpoint two has failed. Also we have another problem; according to one of my sound spikes the monsters are coming," Griffin said. "How many?" Cabot asked. Cabot could tell both from Griffin's silence and the look on his face that they wouldn't survive. Two minutes later they saw the first sign of the monsters. The Behemoth was standing just out of their range. It unleashed a huge roar, and from behind it came monsters of all types. Along with the eight auto torrents, the three hunters began killing minions left and right. The fields were burning from Caira's napalm grenades, adding an extra bit of defense for the hunters. Cabot fired his rail gun at a nearby cliff causing chunks of rocks to break off, and crush the monsters. They never stopped firing, and when they ran out of ammo they just swapped to their pistols. When the locks that connected The Raidience to the power generator came unhooked, it was the sweetest sound Cabot had ever heard. "This is Captain Hawthorn of The Raidience, to hunter team. The power core is fully charged, and we're sending a shuttle down to get you out," the captain said over the radio. "No, there are too many of them. Get the Raidience out of here, that's an order," Cabot said. Twelve lives lost for 9,000 saved, Cabot thought that was an ok trade. So Cabot watched the ship take off, as the monsters closed in.

THE END


End file.
